Working bowls for electrically powered domestic kitchen appliances include among other tools, a relatively fast-spinning, blade-like working tool is to be able to rotate, with at least one end of the blade-like tool being invariably guided in close proximity to the inner wall of the working bowl as the tool rotates.
A working bowl of this type for an electrically powered domestic kitchen appliance is known in the art from DE-28 50 724 C2. This working bowl has on its inner wall ribs extending into the bowl interior and serving the function of improving and speeding up the food comminuting process in the use of the kitchen appliance. In operation, the food items are comminuted by the rotating blade and flung against the ribs where they are slowed down and flung back to the blade to be further comminuted by that blade. However, the rib structure renders manufacture and cleaning of the working bowl considerably more difficult.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve upon a working bowl of the type initially referred to such as to enable the food items contained therein to be comminuted or processed by a rotating working tool in a minimum of time, and to afford ease of manufacture of the working bowl in addition to enabling it to be readily cleaned by hand following use.